Crossing Blooms
by EliaTL
Summary: Nowadays in Verona, there are two despicable families fighting for power in the tumultuous world of journalism. Honor and pride are the master words of the Montagues, and they are ready to do everything to exterminate their rivals, the Capulets. But what happens when Romeo's one-night mistake turns the dream into a family drama? OS, OOC [RomeoXJuliet] Rating T for strong language
**Disclaimer:**

 **Hi eveybody and welcome up here.**

 **First and foremost, the original Romeo and Juliet characters and the original story do not belong to me. It all belongs this amazing man that was Shakespeare. Little precision : the story still happens in Verona, but it's actually Verona, Wisconsin, USA, and not Verona, Italia.**

 **Secondly, I am from a little group of french students from a french high-school who studied a lot Shakespeare's works and, as a final task, our english teacher who is a huge fan of rewriting wanted us to write a real fanfiction and to post it online. So I am not a native english speaker, and I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes in this work :')**

 **I of course don't earn any money with this story.**

 **Thanks a lot for your attention and enjoy ! :3**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The mobile phone rang three times before he finally decided to take it. The boy was not awake, and the sun was not up. He checked the hour.

God damn it, who in the world had the brilliant idea to call him at 6 A.M in the middle of winter?

\- Hey Romeo, how are you doin' bro'?

\- Gosh Benvolio, he answered still half-asleep, what is your problem?

\- You were not here so I was starting to worry! Did you had a trouble on the road? Stuck in traffic, uh?

Stuck in traffic? Wait a minute, he wasn't even supposed to be in a…

\- Oh no.

\- No what? Oh please, don't tell me you forgot the brunch!

\- I- I'm sorry dude, I'm really sorry, it completely went out of my brain!

He got out of his bed completely panicked, one arm hanging the phone, the other stirring the sheets and the pillows, looking for his clothes.

\- Romeo, you still there?

\- Yeah, uh, sure, I'm coming as fast as I can! See ya!

The phone flew away and stopped its travel right in the middle of the floor.

How could he forget this bloody surprise brunch for the boss? All the employees were preparing it since at least four – maybe five? – weeks, trying to offer their Director the best party ever for his sixtieth birthday. Romeo finally found his suit next to the door, stuck up in a weird, approximate ball form covered with…

What the hell was that?

Mistrustful, he reached his right hand and took the rest of his blue suit – the one for work – and found himself face to face with cat hairs, water smears and what looked more or less like vomit. Unless the water was not really water and more alcohol? He smelled it. It was definitely alcohol.

Then he remembered everything.

The call from his cousin Benvolio. The Capulet private party he wanted to infiltrate. "There will be so much fun!". His resistance. "That's not something well-raised people like us would do.". The moment he finally accepted. The fake invitations they got from this strange guy dressed in black who wanted nothing but money and peace. The blue suit he took because all the others were drying. The huge house. The masks. Alcohol. Girls. THIS girl.

Like hit by lightning, he turned his heels as fast as he could and ran into his room.

His now totally awaken eyes met only a blond tornado, placed on the right part of the bed.

 ****O****

He wasn't ready at all to go to the brunch.

Mister Rodrigo-Arcimboldo Montague was not the type of person you would make a party for.

Director of the Montague Newspaper Company he opened himself when he was eighteen, the old man he was slowly becoming had nothing to please. His prominent stomach was the symbol of a pretty nice life level – but not of a healthy life – and his baldness was showing everybody that he was entering the category of old men. He was never really happy and when he was, he always had something to ask. He created his company for his family only (being an outsider employee was an everyday risk) and being the director of his own popular newspaper ("The Glorious", please) made him prouder than anything else. He was satisfied enough to pay his journalists a misery but never accepted for them to have another job; the newspaper was before anything else, even before love and fun. Because Mister Rodrigo-Arcimboldo Montague had a secret obsession that was not secret at all for his employees: money.

Having his own family working inside of his company was a sure way to make the most profit. Because money is cash, and cash is money, you see. And you never say no to your grandfather.

Especially when you have an opportunity to make him happy – and so, a chance to have a promotion. Because hey, let's face it, the only thing the journalists of "The Glorious" were caring about by doing this party was not the great age of their director (because Mister Montague was not the kind of people who would go to retire before he died) but only the opportunity to please him and to earn more money. Because money is cash and… You know the drill.

Romeo was certainly in the biggest trouble of his whole life. Not only he was late for the last preparation of his grandfather's party because of a stupid party he joined illegally, but moreover the girl he brought home was not any girl.

Walking as fast as he could to join the company, wearing the first clothes he found in his wardrobe and his briefcase not even properly closed, the probably heir of three generations of journalistic talents was thinking about how he messed up his whole career in one night.

 ****O****

\- Excuse me? Hey?

The girls moaned and turned into the sheets.

\- Er, I'm deeply sorry, but could you just, like… Wake up?

Two sapphires suddenly hit his eyes.

Wow.

As she was starting to wake up slowly, gently yawning and stretching her arms, he couldn't help but look at her as if she was the eighth wonder of the world.

She was gorgeous.

A sweet and smiling face, beautiful blond hairs loosing themselves into the sheets, and those eyes…

\- Hi, Romeo.

\- Hi.

Wait.

\- I mean, er… How do you…

She smiled again of this breathtaking smile, and at this moment, Romeo Montague felt like the biggest idiot in the whole world.

\- How do I know your name?, she said, getting out of the bed. You told me yesterday, remember? At my party.

\- Your party…

Her party. Which meant she was…

He was finished.

He was definitely finished.

He didn't remember all the details, but he could briefly make a little puzzle with the different steps of how the girl ended in his bed.

Not "the girl".

Juliet Capulet.

The shining sun of this new rich family that arrived in Verona twenty years ago.

The Capulet family was a huge problem for the Montagues.

Not only were they a huge concurrent in this cruel world of elite families, but also they were like a pain in the ass for Mister Montague because they had their own newspaper ("The Royal", let's hope you understood the point now…). And "The Royal" had better recipes than "The Glorious".

Considering the situation, the very noble Romeo as heir of the very noble Montague family and company was not supposed to do anything linked with his rivals. Including going at their parties where he of course will not be invited, and taking one of their girls home, especially when this girl is Juliet Capulet, the little princess of The Royal's director.

Plus the fact that he couldn't remember if they had…

Well, this wasn't the biggest problem.

Anyway, they would notice sooner or later that their little girl disappeared. Not so little, she was at UNI after all, but still. Romeo supposed that the only child of such a great family should be really protected and have tons of servants to help her around. And what would happen when they will discover the thing? Or worse, when Juliet herself will tell them that she spent the night outside, in the bed of a Montague? Maybe they will call his grandfather and he will fire him. Maybe the whole family will turn her back to him and think they are dishonored because of him and himself alone. Maybe…

Maybe he was dead.

What a stupid boy, after all. Why did he give her his name, yesterday? Oh wait, circumstances were talking for themselves, he had a vodka bottle in the hand and a mask on the face.

But still, the situation was a hot mess.

And he was late.

 ****O****

\- Finally, Romeo! Where have you been? Screamed Benvolio when he saw his cousin entering the hall, and what are those clothes? You look terrible!

*If only you knew…*

\- I did what I could. My last suit is completely over, thanks to you and your brilliant idea.

\- Don't tell me you don't have enough money to buy a washer.

\- It's broken. By the way, how aren't you in the same state as me?

His cousin smiled as he was taking his hand to make him walk faster.

\- Family secret. Maybe I'll tell you one day. By the way, how's the girl?

Romeo's feet stopped walking by themselves.

\- W-What do you mean, the girl?

\- Juliet, of course! The blond princess in the tower, if you prefer. Is she okay? You didn't let her alone at your place, I hope?

The world fell in little pieces around him.

He knew everything.

Of course he knows everything, he was there after all. And he probably saw him when he took her home in his car. How didn't he even have an accident…?

They entered their office.

"So, I don't know why anyone would miss an episode of Glee, but here's what happened in the last…"

\- Oh god, please Benvolio I beg you, put this off!

\- What's the matter? You don't like the Glee Club?

\- That's not even a real club, Ben, that's a stupid and old-fashioned program.

\- You are harsh. These kids sing well.

\- And I don't care. Close the door.

So did him.

\- Right. Will you tell me, now, how do you know about all this? I didn't even tell…

\- Come one, you were next to her the whole party! And yes you told me, you were so proud of yourself and you told me: "I'm going to take her home, she's the woman of my life!"

God. That was not him at all. And why couldn't he remember of that?

\- You didn't tell anyone, uh?, Romeo asked, not sure of anything.

The priority was to make sure that nobody knew. Then, he had to fix that. With luck Juliet was already home at this time – that's what he told her to do, after all. And everything could be forgotten and forgiven. It was just a night, after all.

It was just obsessing, after all.

Wait, what?

Romeo gasped.

He couldn't get her out of his mind. Her hairs, her smile, her eyes, her voice – everything was starting to slowly possess him. And even with all the strength of the world, there was still this little voice remaining all the time: "Juliet." This girl was a dream, and he already knew that he couldn't hope to touch it.

But what took her away from his though were not Juliet or her amazing power on him. It was Benvolio's face, and this expression which meant everything.

\- Oh no, Romeo started, trembling, don't tell me…

\- I'm sorry bro, he apologized with crazy eyes, but I swear I didn't tell anything, but I heard those two colleagues talking about you and this story… And when I asked how they knew it happened, they told me that every single person of this company was already talking about it. I'm deeply sorry, Romeo, but I'm afraid that…

\- You mean… He knows?

His heart missed a beat.

\- Probably, yes. He knows.

 ****O****

Indeed, he knew.

The room was silent and the atmosphere as tense as in bad drama series. Mister Rodrigo-Arcimboldo Montague, whose suit was for once good-sized, was not happy at all and you could see that on his red face.

\- Don't you dare tell me you didn't do it, because I know and for sure I can trust my source that it's true!, he started, his voice reaching louder and louder as the words came out.

\- I didn't say I didn't do it, I just said that…

\- Admit it!

The voice was full of anger and accepted no arguing.

\- Fine, I admit it! Then what?

\- Then what? THEN WHAT?

He looked so crazy that Romeo didn't even try to answer and simply let him go around his office and walk endlessly, moving his hands up and down as if he was possessed.

\- Do I have to remind you, young man, that it is because of me, myself and I that you got this job? That it is because in my limitless kindness and sense of family that I built this enterprise? And because of you and your young stupidity, I'm finished! We're all! Their stupid "Royal" will tomorrow have an article screaming out that we are drugdeelers, alcohol addicts, thieves or even worse – Rapists!

\- You may exaggerate a bit the situation, grandpa…

\- I exaggerate nothing! Didn't you see they are just waiting for the occasion to burry us? And otherwise, I want you to of course never talk again to that girl.

Once again, Romeo didn't answer. His shoes looked definitely better than his grandfather's red face. Moreover, he was starting to get a little red too.

\- What's that, son? Don't tell me you took her phone number or anything else?

Silence.

Then, a new scream.

\- YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE! This girl is just like the rest of her family, a weirdo manipulating slut!

\- DON'T YOU DARE TREAT HER THIS WAY!

It went out of him before he could even notice it. What was that? This kind of words didn't belong to him, especially when he was facing his grandfather. But something inside of him instantly got broken when he heard the last comments of the old man in front of him. He couldn't take it any longer.

\- I will tell you what she is, he started in a determined tone of voice. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She has so much qualities that I can't even count them all. She has, and his voice was starting to betray him by expressing what he could feel, so much culture, intelligence and cleverness, you would be impressed without a doubt if only you would take the time to meet her, to speak to her!

The final revelation finally came, almost desperate:

\- I love her!

This sounded like a heart attack to Mister Montague. During a few minutes, he didn't say anything, as if he needed time to integrate the information.

After a while, he finally spoke, and his voice was calm like hell. His eyes looked like two burning torches, and Romeo suddenly worried a lot.

\- Son, the grandfather finally said, I never heard such a big joke.

Wait, what?

The old man returned to his seat, and put his hands on the glass desk, looking at his grandson right in the eyes.

\- You are out of control. I always accepted a lot from you, you see. I accepted your wish of starting to work as fast as you could because you didn't like to do studies. I accepted you in this company, I taught you everything about your job, how to deal with a company, how to write in newspapers. Already when you were a little boy, I accepted to take care of you when you were sick because your parents were never here. And when you were a teenager, I accepter those stupid metal songs even if I can't stand them!

\- Stop it, they are for sure the best bands ever, you don't have the right to…

\- Let. Me. Finish.

It was an order.

\- As I just said, I always accepted a lot from you. You were not as clever as your cousins Benvolio or Mercutio, but you were a really nice guy, and more than everything, you were from the family. I gave you a job and an apartment. And what do I get after all these years taking care of you? You betray us. You betray your family, you think you have those feelings but you don't. The truth is, you are just looking for some new experiences. This isn't love, this is only a one-night story, and you are going to fix our reputation with your own hands. Understood?

Normally, Romeo would have said "Yes, I understand, I will fix that and I'm sorry." Then he would have said goodbye to his grandfather, going out of the office looking for the best idea to get apologized for his stupidity.

Normally, Romeo would have done like every single member of this family, and obeyed to his grandfather because he reigned supreme and you better shut up in front of him or he could get really, really mad – and for sure you don't want that, moreover if you know he can fire you when he wants.

But this time, Romeo didn't say or do anything like described before. He was feeling sick.

The young journalist stood up of his chair, and for the first time ever, decided to go up against the man he probably respected the most in this world.

\- Now, you will listen clearly what I have to say. I will repeat it once, but it will be the last time, you're totally free to hear it or not: I love her. I really do. And I will not admit this kind of childish tensions in the family because of childish pride between our two companies. I don't care about her name. She's a Capulet, and? No big deal! And you know what? She also loves me. This could be the chance of a lifetime, and I am not going to waste it because of your stupid principles. No, let me finish. Juliet is amazing. And if you don't want me here anymore because of her, I will go away and you will never see me again!

Silence, again.

A few minutes passed. Mister Montague looked like he never looked before. He was in intense reflexing. Then, he finally said something. With the same calm and determined voice as before, as if he understood that screaming was pointless.

\- You understand, Romeo, that I can't keep you here.

\- I do.

\- And you say you are ready to go? I don't believe that. You won't leave your own family because of a girl.

\- She's not a girl. She's my one and only. I know that. I can feel it.

Still calm and determined, Romeo finally took his suit jacket, and reached out for the door. His grandfather only sighed.

There was nothing else to do.

\- By the way, finished Romeo while he was turning back, I resign.

\- You what?!

\- I resign. If the situation has to be like that, I completely assume my choice, and I don't want to stay here one more minute. I'm going away, I will for sure find another job. And I will make her happy.

\- And for what kind of life can you hope if you're resigning now? You know nothing, Jon Sn… Er, Romeo Montague. You know nothing about life and how to live properly by your own!

\- Then I'm going away to learn. And to find out if I can survive.

The grandfather's face became suddenly louder.

\- Survive to what?

Romeo only answered in a smile.

\- To love.

 ****O****

She looked gorgeous.

With her hairs tied in this little ball hanged up by two blue ribbons, and her eyes loosing themselves in the river. Those eyes, gosh, those eyes…

She looked perfect.

And he suddenly felt a lot ill-at-ease next to Perfection.

He didn't look bad. He was wearing this beautiful and so classy black brand new suit - actually, his cousin's new suit, because his clothes washer definitely was broken and men are terrible at hand-washing their stuff (sexist joke success unlocked!) – and the flowers he was holding smelled really, really good. His hairs were meticulously brushed. His smile was as white as light. He was close to perfection in every single detail. But he couldn't help but think that he was nothing compare to THIS perfection.

She probably heard his steps and turned herself to face him. Smiled.

It was breathtaking…

\- Well, er, hello Juliet. How are you doing today?

A little light of joy appeared in the girl's eyes.

\- Pretty good, thank you. I am really happy to see you.

\- You didn't tell anyone, right?

\- I promise.

He smiled back.

Then the rest came naturally.

They spent the afternoon together, hand in hand, talking about all and nothing. The sun, their lives, their feelings, Romeo loving musical theaters plays and Haendel's music, Juliet loving chocolate ice creams, Angel Cake and comic reality shows on Lifetime, the flowers that were blue roses because red were not enough rare and beautiful, and all this kind of completely sugar-coated conversation.

But it was not sugar-coated enough for them, because they suddenly kissed one another just under an ark.

And then came the revelation.

\- Juliet, Romeo started as taken by fire, I want to live my life with you. I know you are the woman of my life, I can feel it.

She was supposed to answer "Yes".

She was supposed to jump into his arms and promise she will be his wife for the rest of their lives.

She only had to say a little "yes", and then he would be happy until he…

\- No.

Wait, what?

\- I-I'm sorry honey, but… What did you just say?

\- I said, and I will be very clear so you won't have to make me repeat: No.

\- But… Why?

She sighed.

\- You are a very sweet man, Romeo Montague. But we just started our relationship. And our situation is deeply complicated. You know that. You know that we can't just ignore all the things and…

\- I don't care about our bloody situation! I want you and nothing else matters!

He was starting to feel wrath inside of his veins. How could she say that, after all he sacrificed for her and their future?! Time was nothing in love.

\- Romeo, Juliet said, with a little less comprehensive voice this time, I am sorry. But I need to think about it.

\- Think about what?! You don't want me, that's it? You don't want us? You never wanted us, you cheated on me, that's what you are! A cheater, a mean, manipulative girl!

He wasn't even recognizing himself.

When did this conversation go so far? Why?

\- You're done for today, Romeo. I'll call you later.

\- Juliet!

She was already going away, walking as fast as she could to escape the situation.

\- Please, stay!

Romeo ran to join her, tried to catch her arm…

None of them saw the car turning way too fast in the street.

Juliet got violently hit and disappeared from his view.

 ****O****

The silence was only disturbed by the constant "bip" of a machine. The sound of a heartbeat.

There was only a bed, a little table, and so many screens next to it where you could see green and red curves dancing on the black background.

A black-haired woman was sitting next to the bed in a wooden chair, hanging a blue-covered book in her right hand. Her left hand was holding the boy's one.

She sighed.

He looked so peaceful.

Without all these tubes connected to his arms and mouth, and with all this medic stuff taken off, she could barely think he was only sleeping.

Someone knocked on the door, and she turned her head to see who it was. A nurse came in, with flowers in her hands.

\- Good morning Signora Montague, how are you today?

\- Pretty good, the black-haired woman answered. Thanks.

The nurse walked until she came in front of a pot where flowers almost dead were trying to fight one with another to drink the little water that was still inside.

\- Who's the giver, this time?

\- Your stepfather, answered the nurse with a large smile, changing the flowers. That's what the card is saying, at least, I mean, I didn't really see him…

\- The card?

The smiling woman gave her a little piece of paper, and she could read:

"To my beloved grandson. Hold on and get out of the coma as soon as possible."

It was signed "Rodrigo-Arcimboldo Montague".

New sigh.

\- At least he tough about someone else than himself, for once… I'll have to think about thanking him, now. But if he didn't have that stupid car accident… I wonder, really, I wonder.

\- May I ask… How did he have an accident? He's a new driver?

\- No. He just went at a party. His cousin's idea, as always. And then he didn't come back. They found him bleeding in the road, he hit two other cars… They said he drank too much.

\- But he can hear you, the doctor said. That's a good start.

\- A good start, yeah. I wonder what his dreams are about, now…

The nurse didn't say anything, and only turned on her feet to join the door. But when her look met the hands of Lady Montague – her book, actually – she couldn't help but ask:

\- Nice looking book! What are you reading to him today?

And the answer came in a whisper:

\- Romeo and Juliet.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Aaaaaand I guess it's over.**

 **Writing in english was pretty complicated because I didn't have this fluidity that I have when I am using french. This story was also kinda weird to write because it's so far from what I am used to create XD But one sugar-coated story a day keeps sadness away, right?**

 **(And yeah, as you saw, I love using ellipses and mise-en-abyme. So classy)**

 **Anyway, thanks a lot for reading, and don't hesitate to send me reviews, I always want to get better at writing in other languages ;)**


End file.
